


Home Alone

by Haydenb123



Category: Hannibal (TV), Raul Esparza - Fandom
Genre: Dad Chilton, F/M, Fluff, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haydenb123/pseuds/Haydenb123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick is home alone with his daughter and chaos ensues..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I meant to update this much sooner but the real world and those concerns got in the way but I am back. I don't know if you guys are still interested in this but I have a couple more pieces in the works. Thank you again for taking the time and please let me know what you think!

"How do you feel? Are you sick?"

“Very sick,” repeated Frederick, his voice raspy and weak as he was escorted from the front door to a makeshift exam room set up nearby. He was exhausted. He coughed and sneezed and then he wheezed as a cold stethoscope slipped under his shirt and pressed down a little too hard. His young doctor had no idea where the sudden cold came from but she was quite concerned.

Amelia sighed and fretted about the room as she tried in vain to figure out what was wrong with her father. Even though he was _dying_ , he could not keep a straight face as she furrowed her tiny brow and tapped a purple crayon on her bottom lip. She was determined. She did the necessary tests and just about everything else in her power to make him feel better again - including a set of cootie shots. He’s never been vaccinated against the disease so that was helpful but he had to admit that much like himself, some of her other ideas were a little unorthodox. "Let me try this."

Leaning over her dad, she carefully slipped the thermometer in his mouth and laid her hand on his forehead. She was able to stay in character just long enough for them to make eye contact and a huge smile spread across her face. Amelia absolutely adored her father. You both knew without a shadow of a doubt, he was her favorite and there was not a day that went by that she did not tell him how loved he was. Unfortunately, as quickly as the sweet moment happened, she was back down to business. “You have chickenpox, daddy,” she informed him, petting his head in an attempt to lessen the blow. She also added a kiss for extra measure and let him know that he was in good hands. They have both played this little game enough for him to know that could not be further from the truth. “ - and a broken arm.”

"A broken arm _and_ chickenpox?"

"You're going to need four shots," she continued as she dumped her pink bag on the floor next to them. Looking through her vast arsenal, she had everything from pretend doctor tools, a plastic screwdriver and even the missing house keys he berated the babysitter for losing last week. They asked Amelia over and over again if she picked them up and every time she said no. You did not believe her for one second but Frederick, on the other hand was instantly swayed by her angelic pout and deep blue eyes. He really did not want to apologize so he quickly slid them underneath the couch. "These are going to hurt so hold my hand."

_They hurt._ She had barely taken his large hand in hers when she shoved the plastic syringe into his arm as hard as she could. She also forgot the button that released the pointy end though that probably would not have saved Frederick from much pain. Amelia was about to administer the second dose when he panicked and pulled away from her. "No more," he said, breathing harder than he should have as he rubbed the angry red spot that would no doubt be bruised or at least sore tomorrow. "No more shots for daddy."

She seemed to get the point and with a shrug, she tossed them behind her without much more thought. She turned her attention back to her set of tools and decided on the plastic bandage cuff next. Determined to snap it over his thick wrist, she began to get frustrated when the toy refused to stretch anymore. Shaking her head, she threw it down and then glanced back to father with a look that in all honesty scared him. That’s when she pulled out the pink saw. "We have to cut your arm off."

He begged her not to but unfortunately her mind was already made up. Under his doctor's orders, he stayed quiet as she hacked his limb off. Mid-surgery she decided that his other limbs would have to go as well. They were all broken, so naturally. She was quick though and what would have taken other doctors hours to do was over in just under a minute. The amputation was a huge success and when Frederick opened his eyes she informed him they would grow back in forty-six seconds and they did. They both acted surprised and completely blown away by the miracle. "Do you feel better?"

“Much,” he swore, hoping to avoid anymore of her treatments. She thankfully took his word and used his quick recovery as a chance to relax. As they both got up on the couch, she snuggled as close as she could to her father and wrapped her arm securely around his waist. As he listened to her ramble on about her day, he absentmindedly twirled a long piece of her dark hair around his finger. Her eyes were so heavy he thought she might take a rare nap but that was not in the cards. As soon as she nodded off, he made the mistake of breathing and Amelia was up and ready to go again before he even had a chance.

“We should play princesses again.”

They already played princesses _twice_. They also played vet, dolls and hair salon. When she grew bored with that she showed him her new karate moves and then colored a few pictures. For the record, that was all on top of school, their lunch date and swim lessons. He even let her skate in the house hoping that would burn some excess energy. That ended with a busted lip - which he thought again might slow her down but she just got back up and kept going and going. Frederick was the only one who ended up exhausted. He was more than ready for a good nap but maybe that was the difference between forty-six and three. “Let’s rest.”

_That was funny._ His daughter literally threw her head back laughing at the idea and despite being exhausted, he laughed too. Everyday she looked and acted more and more like you and her sense of humor was no different. There was a part of him that used to be jealous of the connection the two of you have but he has come to accept there are far worse fates. Most of the time. “Daddy is so tired.” he tried, yawning dramatically. Three months ago she would have been convinced but now she just giggled and used her new favorite line.

_That’s silly, daddy._

At three, Amelia was still under the impression that her father was the biggest, strongest and all around most amazing dad to ever live. He wasn't scared to check under her bed or in her closet for monsters. She did not see the same thing as Frederick when he looked in the mirror. To her, he was just her dad and in many ways that was a blessing but it was also a curse. Soon Enough, she is going to realize that he wasn't quite like the other dads at school. He would never coach soccer or do something as simple as run around the yard with her. He would always be the dad with limitations. “Can you please just close your eyes for a few minutes?”

“My eyes don't close anymore.”

_Oh he knew_. There was a time when Amelia was a champion sleeper. She slept through the night at a month old, went to bed without trouble and loved a good nap. A few months ago though she decided sleep was completely optional and tried to run on as little as possible. Now, naps were a joke, she stayed up late and wanted to have deep conversations at three a.m. You both have tried everything short of locking her inside her room at night. Nothing worked. Instead he’s accepted that the only sleep he will be getting, at least in Baltimore, was at his desk.

Which is why they were going far away for the next ten days. The nice vacation was originally supposed to be a family affair but plans quickly changed. It was during one of your office visits that you confessed you desperately needed a small break and Frederick breathed a huge sigh of relief. As much as they adored her, they also needed to get away from their daughter and be alone. So your sister would be flying in early tomorrow morning and the two of you would be leaving for Mustique the next day. “How about this, if you close your eyes for twenty minutes then daddy will play princesses.”

That was not going to work and she quickly let him know. Not so much with words or anger but instead the most pathetic whimper he’s ever heard. When that attempt failed, she climbed on top of her dad so he could really see the sadness in her eyes up close. So they compromised. She was let off the couch but she was not allowed to leave the room. He actually suggested she clean up the mess she made but she quickly axed that plan before he could finish. Amelia decided his nails needed her attention much more and at that point he was too worn down to even argue. How much trouble can she possibly get into?

The number one rule of parenting a small child is you never, ever take your eyes off of them or fall asleep. The last thing Frederick remembers before he dozed off was promising her a bowl of ice cream. The next thing he heard was the loud sound of crashing glass. A fear like he has never known before came over him as he scrambled to his feet, forgetting his cane in the rush. He came as close to running as he had in years just trying to get to her. In his mind, he had already skipped over she’s perfectly fine and went straight to her missing limbs and bleeding out.

_He preferred to air on the side of caution._

Amelia was shaken but thankfully she was still perfectly fine. The same could be said for the plates and bowls that were now destroyed. “Do not move,” he demanded with his voice stern as he stared her down. The sudden shift caught her off guard so she froze, afraid to move. Frederick picked his daughter up, putting her back on the counter where the drama began. He thoroughly checked her for any stray pieces of broken glass, cuts and bleeding. There was nothing but he still looked her over again one more time. “Why did you do that? Why?”

Frederick never meant to lose with temper with her but he was pretty shaken up as well and his heart was still racing. This was the first time he has actually been mad at his daughter and it had nothing to do with the expensive dishes she just ruined. He was angry she would do something so stupid. He was even more upset with himself for being the one who gave her the chance to get hurt in the first place. Even though she was okay, he was going over all of the things Amelia could have gotten into. He forgot to lock the backdoor when they came back inside. What if she went out to the pool and was able to figure out the safety lock on the gate?

Frederick did not get much time to dwell in the world of what ifs. As he took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face, he looked down. Big tears welled up in Amelia’s eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble. She was trying so hard not to cry and hold herself together but soon enough the floodgates opened. “I'm sorry, papa,” she sobbed, not even having the courage to face him and his heart completely broke at the sight. She called him daddy all day long but the second the shit the fan and she truly needed him, only papa would do. The fact that she was using the name now only crushed him more. “I'm sorry.”

Frederick’s father was never around. Sure, he lived in the same house and came home almost every night but it was not uncommon for a week to pass without seeing him. He worked non stop, leaving any actual parenting to his mother and a string of nannies. When he could not avoid them any longer, he was awkward and impatient. His punishments were always too harsh, but still not overly physical. He chose instead to be cold and indifferent, which was far more effective than a spanking. He can remember crying like this as a young boy and asking his father if he still loved him after a particularly cruel verbal lashing. He just walked away. When his daughter was born he swore he would be nothing like his mother or father.

He scooped her up again, holding her against his chest as she wrapped her arms tight around her father’s neck. She clung to him as she buried her face in his shirt and continued to sob. She cried so hard that she started to hiccup and he worried that she couldn't breathe anymore. “Just breathe, Mia. You're okay, I'm right here,” he whispered, swaying as he gently rubbed her back. She may have a mischievous streak but his sweet girl also had an incredibly sensitive soul. As he paced the kitchen, he hummed the old hymn you sing to her when she’s sick or upset and that seemed to help. Soon enough her sobs turned to whimpers. Her breathing was still shaky and he could not understand a word she was saying but she began to calm. “I love you.”

That was an understatement. Frederick would have never thought it was possible three years ago but the love he had for his daughter has only grown exponentially since the day she was born. He loved both of you more than anything else in this world. Every choice he made was with you in mind. Amelia mumbled into his shoulder that she loved him too, blowing her nose on his shirt. “Daddy is sorry he yelled at you but I was really scared,” he tried to explain as he pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes. He refused to be the parent who was above saying sorry. Even though he was not sorry for why he was upset, he did regret his delivery. “I don't want you to ever get hurt.”

It would be decades before she understood that level of fear but for the time being, she accepted his apology. Even at three, she was so much like you in that way. Where he let things simmer and stew and held grudges, you were quick to make amends, forgive and move on. He set her on the marble counter again and grabbed a wet cloth to wipe her face. Her cheeks were blotchy and her nose red but she gave him a smile. An extremely weak one but that was a start. He explained why climbing up on the cabinets was a bad idea and she seemed to take the message to heart. He also let her know that her behavior today was awful and he needed her to try to do better. Then he gave her ice cream, because why not? You were not home and he felt guilty.

\--

Friday’s were now Frederick’s day. He took her to school the same as he always did but he also picked her up and then they went off to do what they wanted. Some weeks they went to lunch or a movie and others the park or zoo. Amelia was allowed to choose whatever she wanted, within reason. You were always invited to go and there were days when you did, but for the most part you let them have their time. You were home all day with her so it was only fair. Anyways, it was quite sweet to hear about their adventures when they got home. As you looked around, you knew today was not one of those days.

There were clothes, toys and even roller skates scattered all over the first floor. Broken crayons, markers and a paint set were spread out and then smeared on the coffee table you spent a fortune on. With this level of destruction you could only assume they either had the best day of their lives or the worst. There could be no in between. As you looked to your husband’s cane on the ground, you went with the latter. You grabbed it along with the bottle of pink polish dripping on your pale blue rug. Slowly you approached the kitchen, trying to eavesdrop. You heard bits and pieces of their conversation and when you heard Amelia’s sweet giggle you assumed maybe you were wrong about today. Then again, you know what they say when you assume.

You will never forget the scene you came home to that afternoon. When you turned the corner they all looked up at you like deer caught in the headlights, including the dog. You have no idea how he ended up on the counter too but he was sharing a large tub of rainbow colored ice cream with Amelia. For those of you who don't know, that stuff stains/ruins everything it touches. You usually threw the sweet treat out but she always suckered Frederick into getting more every time they did the shopping. Thankfully, he was smart enough to at least change her clothes this time but that did little to help poor Gus. His face was dyed for weeks and no amount of grooming could get the coloring out of the terrier’s white fur. Of course, Frederick was not left out of the fun either.

No matter how many times you told Amelia no, she always got into your makeup. Frederick’s hair was mussed and fussed up and there was a smudge of red rouge on just his bottom lip. He also had a gold shimmery shadow on one eyelid and what you prayed was only eye liner and not permanent marker on the other. You had to give the devil her dues though, she did a near perfect cat eye without even trying. Your favorite touch was the neon polish. He was a hot mess. “You're home early,” he finally said, ending the moment of silence. You just nodded with a bright smile as you tucked his cane under your arm. You had to move your appointments around so you could be home earlier and spend time together. That may have been a mistake. “Your hair looks good.”

“Thank you. I love what you've done with yours as well,” you mused. You watched as he started to blush and quickly tried in vain to smooth the sleep out of his wayward locks. “I decided to go lighter than I usually do. I thought you might like it.”

“I broke the dishes.” he confessed. It was more of an outburst than a confession and you knew without a doubt he was lying. Your poor Freddy was as coordinated as a day old deer but he was not this clumsy. No, you're money was on his partner in crime. Just yesterday you confiscated a bag of candy from her and threw the chocolate behind the china. Amelia saw. Your best guess is she knocked everything else over searching for the m&ms. That would certainly account for her crying and his abandoned cane. Then there were the bottom drawers that were literally pulled out in a staircase formation so she could get up on the counter easier.

“Thank you for being honest with me.”

You glanced over your daughter who at that point looked confused, not to mention positively pitiful. Her eyes were red and puffy. You had no doubt those tears were well earned though. Your usually well behaved child recently took a rotten turn. You blamed her new little friend at nursery but either way she was spending a lot more time on the naughty step these days. As you ran your thumb over her swollen lip, you leaned down to give her a quick cuddle and kissed the top of her head. “You, my little dove, are going to go clean up your toys and the rest of that mess,” You were not surprised by her reaction. She gave her best puppy dog eyes before turning to her father for reinforcement. You laughed. “Daddy is not going to save you this time.”

You went as far as to accompany her back to the room to make sure she really got started. Before she got any bright ideas, you also grabbed the tv remote and Frederick’s cell. That’s a lesson you only needed to learn once. Once Amelia realized she had no way out, the real protests began. She was suddenly exhausted, starving to death and her feet ached. “You should probably take those heels off then,” you suggested, pointing to the plastic glass slippers she refused to take off. All you heard all day was click clack, click clack on the hardwood floors. “When you're done you are going to tell daddy sorry.”

Your poor Freddy. He looked equally as pathetic but the only difference from your daughter is he felt guilty. Frederick tried his hardest to sweep up the broken glass even though you are sure he has never used a broom before in his life. He did it for you. The china belonged to your mom and your grandmother before that. You wanted to be upset. Well, you were upset but he already knew without hearing the words. In his defense, he was able to replace the pieces that were lost that day. It just took a few years to find each one. “I can get that, lovely.”

As much as they meant to you, at the end of the day they were just dishes. By the looks of both of them, they already punished themselves. You slid up on the counter, trying to be smart and he followed you. Frederick moved in between your legs, running his hands slowly over your thighs before settling on your lower back. He caressed, massaging as he pulled you closer to him. “I fell asleep,” he finally admitted in defeat. Your arms wrapped around him snugly, rubbing his tense shoulders as he confessed again. Between kisses you promised that everything was okay. Amelia was fine and there was nothing for him to worry or feel bad about. Accidents happen. God knows you have made your fair share of mistakes. “She was a monster.”

Amelia was by no means an angel but you have never met anyone more perfect. She was bright, kind and one of the funniest people you've ever met. She had his sass and there was no one you would rather spend your day with. Still, she had her days. When all of the stars aligned just right, you swore she was possessed. Animals hid from her. Hell, once you hid in your own closet trying to get a few moments of peace and quiet. So you knew exactly what he endured today. “You think this is bad. What are we going to do when she is sixteen, moody and demanding a new car? I was a dreadful creature at that age.”

“Stop,” he groaned, tucking his head underneath your chin as you laughed and gently brushed your fingers through the thick hair at the nape of his neck. Frederick shivered into your touch and you relished in the feeling of his warmth pressed against yours. God, you were more than ready to spend the next ten days in a private villa without work, clothes or any other distractions getting in the way. That would have to wait another thirty-six hours. As soon as you got comfortable, you heard Amelia yell from the next room, asking if she could come out now. Her call was followed shortly by an uh oh and a loud thump. “Remind me again why we decided to have another one.”

You found out you were pregnant again two months ago and all joking aside, you were both extremely happy. Frederick was quite proud of himself and was telling everyone he ran into the good news. He’s also decided that this baby was a boy. You were barely showing and had exactly the same symptoms as before but he was getting a son. He already picked his name. “This was all your idea. Do you want me to repeat what you said to me that night?”

“Actually, I do,” he smirked as his hands moved underneath your blouse and nipped at your jaw and earlobe. You indulged his numerous fetishes and kinks. You _adored_ them but you thought by now, you've unearthed them all. As it turned out, your Freddy was the gift that kept giving. After one too many drinks, Frederick made his latest request. You were surprised and honestly, a little embarrassed by how turned on you were by his idea. You felt a faint flush in your cheeks as you thought back to that night and what’s transpired since. Judging by the smug look on his face, he caught on and promised he would take care you the first chance he got. He just had a three year old to attend to first.

_It was his day, after all._

“Good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
